Pourquoi?
by Ahotep
Summary: Saga se remémore les raison qui ont conduit à l'assassinat de Sion


Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Rating : T (par mesure de précaution)

Résumé : Saga est emprisonné dans les cachots du sanctuaire. Il profite de ce temps avant son jugement pour se remémorer ce qui l'a fait devenir un assassin.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bonne Lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Saga's POV :

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis enfermé dans les cachots sous le palais du Grand Pope. Jamais je n'avais pensé que j'y résiderai.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient été ramenés à la vie par Athéna. Elle a même empêché les chevaliers de Bronze de me tuer. Je sais que je devrai lui en être reconnaissant mais je ne peux pas. J'aurais préféré mourir pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes anciens amis.

Quelques jours après ma défaite, Athéna est venu me rendre visite. Elle avait une expression triste. À sa place, j'aurai jubilé : mon pire ennemi à ma merci, j'aurai pu faire preuve d'un sadisme sans limites. Mais non, pas elle. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux, rougi d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle venait me délivrer un message.

- Saga, les Dieux ont décidé de vous laisser une chance de vous défendre. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes retourné contre moi, pourquoi vous n'êtes plus le chevalier que vous étiez à votre arrivée au Sanctuaire.

Je ne répondis pas. J'évitais même de la regarder. Sa gentillesse à mon égard, moi la personne qui a tenté de l'assassiner, me rendais malade. Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'elle me perfore le cœur de son sceptre pour que l'être abject que je suis devenu disparaisse à jamais.

Elle perçut mon souhait et son regard se voilà d'avantage, laissant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Puis elle sortit. Je me retrouvais à nouveau tout seul.

Je laissais les jours s'écouler les uns après les autres. Je ne tentais pas de trouver un moyen de me défendre face au tribunal divin qui allait décider de mon sort. Je me complaisais dans mon triste sort. Je voulais mourir de toute façon, à quoi bon me défendre et risquer de perdre la face encore une fois en étant sauvé.

Les mots d'Athéna, néanmoins, n'arrêtaient pas de me hanter. À croire que quelque chose au fond de moi souhaitait me voir sauver, recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je continuais à me morfondre et à penser à toutes les manières de mourir.

Cependant, à force de repenser à mon passé, l'envie de le dévoiler commençait à me gagner. Je me surpris à vouloir que les gens sachent pourquoi j'ai changé, pourquoi j'ai assassiné Sion et pourquoi j'ai voulu me débarrasser de ma déesse.

Une rage folle que je croyais sous contrôle depuis longtemps avait refait surface et ne demandait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour exploser.

J'ai donc fini par demander à mes geôliers de mon donner du papier et un stylo. D'abord réticents, ils ont fini par accéder à ma demande. Mon long voyage dans le passé pouvait enfin commencer.

À l'âge de cinq ans, mon frère et moi fûmes arrachés à notre famille. Une grande limousine noire vint nous chercher un jour lorsque nous rentrions de l'école maternelle. Dans mes pires cauchemars, je revois encore ma mère pleurer et supplier les serviteurs du Grand Pope de ne pas nous emmener.

Les premiers temps loin de notre famille furent difficiles. Mais lorsque nous apprîmes la raison de notre enlèvement, nous commençâmes à nous calmer. Devenir chevalier, faire partie des prestigieux chevaliers d'Or était un rêve que beaucoup d'enfant partageaient.

À notre arrivée au Sanctuaire, nous fûmes amenés devant un homme grand vêtu d'une toge bleu nuit. Il portait un masque. Je compris bien plus tard que son identité devait rester secrète. Il nous adressa brièvement la parole et nous confia à un homme couvert de cicatrice. D'après ce que mon esprit d'enfant avait compris, nous devions obéissance à cet homme défiguré, celui-ci ayant tous les droits sur nous.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Nous recevions de temps à autre des nouvelles de nos parents et avions même reçu l'autorisation de les revoir pour les fêtes de Noël si notre maître nous en donnait la permission.

Nous avions également appris à connaître le Grand Pope. C'était lui qui nous servait de maître d'école avec l'aide d'un petit homme violet et fripé : Dokho, chevalier d'Or de la balance. Je n'appris que plus tard qu'il pouvait contrôler son apparence physique, mais je savais qu'il était très ami avec le Pope. D'après les bruits qui couraient dans le Sanctuaire, ils étaient tous les deux les derniers survivants de la dernière guerre sainte.

Les années passèrent et mon entente avec mon frère se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Seul un de nous allait pouvoir prétendre au titre de chevalier. Notre maître nous poussait à nous détester pour que nous donnions le meilleur de nous-même. La notion de compétition nous avait été inconnue jusqu'à cette période de notre vie.

Au fond de nos cœurs nous restions liés car un lien aussi fort que celui qui unit deux jumeaux ne peut être détruit si facilement.

L'année de mes treize ans, nous fûmes autorisés à nous mêler à nouveaux à la société. Tous les jours, nous avions droits à trois heures de liberté pour errer dans Athènes et dans la campagne entourant le Sanctuaire. Je préférais traîner dans la campagne tandis que Kanon passait ses journées en ville.

C'est cette année que j'ai rencontré Bérénice. Elle se faisait battre par une bande de garçons plus âgés qu'elle. Je l'ai sauvé car mon maître m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours aider les gens en détresse.

Le temps passa et à chacune de mes sorties, j'allais la voir. Nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Malheureusement Kanon devint jaloux car je ne passais plus que peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Cette même année où je sauvai cette jeune fille il fut décidé que c'était moi qui allais devenir le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux à condition que je réussisse à battre mon maître. J'avais deux ans pour y parvenir. Kanon, quant à lui, fut chargé d'assurer ma protection. Il allait devenir mon double, mon ombre. Si je devais mourir, il allait devoir y passer avant moi.

Pendant ces deux ans, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Bérénice. Le temps aidant, nous sommes devenus plus qu'amis. Notre relation était devenue plus intime et malheureusement je devais la cacher car un chevalier d'or se devait de rester célibataire. Je le savais et je savais que je risquais beaucoup en continuant à la voir. Mais tant que personne ne soupçonnera mes véritables sentiments je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

À quinze ans, juste avant la date limite, j'ai réussi à battre mon maître. Lors d'une cérémonie grandiose, je me vis remettre l'armure d'or et je dus prêter serment de toujours servir et défendre Athéna et la justice au péril de ma vie. Je dus également jurer de n'entretenir que des relations amicales avec la gente féminine et uniquement avec celle présente au Sanctuaire.

Kanon se vit confirmer son affectation de garde du corps.

Les années passant, j'ai continué à voir Bérénice. Mais les sorties au village ne me suffisaient plus. D'ailleurs, j'avais le sentiment que si je continuais mes allées venues, j'allais me faire repérer. J'ai décidé un soir de faire entrer mon âme sœur au Sanctuaire. J'allais la cacher dans mon temple, dans un endroit que seul moi connaissais.

Bérénice, consciente du fait que j'enfreignais les règles de mon ordre, avait peur de ce qui allait m'arriver si jamais notre relation était découverte. Moi, je n'en avais cure. J'étais un des chevaliers le plus puissant et plus aimé de tous. Qui oserait penser que Saga allait enfreindre les règles?

Malheureusement, les chevaliers d'or furent envoyés en mission en Asgard pour signer une alliance. Je voulus ramener Bérénice dans son village avant notre départ, mais je n'en ai pas eu temps.

Je suis parti en espérant et en priant Athéna que personne ne la découvre.

À mon retour, trois mois plus tard, mon temple était vide. Je pensais qu'elle avait profité d'une nuit pour repartir dans son village. Je m'y rendis rapidement, sans me rendre compte que j'étais suivi. Je toquai mais ne reçus aucune réponse. Pensant qu'elle était partie faire des courses, je me suis permis d'entrer et de m'installer. Je voulais lui faire la surprise de mon retour et lui demander de m'épouser. Je sais, à 16 ans, c'est tôt, mais je l'aimais tellement. J'avais même prévu de demander au Grand Pope de me relever de mes fonctions.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas senti le cosmos de mes amis chevaliers. Il s'approchèrent de moi et Shaka m'immobilisa et me dit que le Grand Pope souhaitait me voir d'urgences.

J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Néanmoins, je les suivis sans faire d'histoire.

Arrivé au palais, je fus introduit dans la grande salle du trône. Sion était assis, impassible. Derrière lui la statue d'Athéna reluisait et devant cette dernière, il y avait une croix en bois. Le Pope me fit signe d'approcher et pendant que je m'avançais vers lui, deux de ses gardes firent pivoter la croix. Bérénice y était accrochée.

Ne pouvant contenir la colère qui grondait en moi, je me ruais sur le Pope en criant.

- QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT?

Le Pope ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne para le coup de poing que je lui envoyai à la consternation générale des chevaliers présents dans la salle.

Je le fixais le regard mauvais, prêt à le frapper davantage. Je n'en eus pas besoin car il daigna s'expliquer. Il parlait d'un ton lent et sans la moindre animosité.

- Saga, tu as enfreint l'une de règles de base de ce sanctuaire. Tu as bafoué ton serment envers Athéna et tes camarades. Je n'avais jamais pensé que toi, l'un des chevaliers le plus dévoué, puisses faire cela. Je m'attendais plutôt à ça de la part de Milo du Scorpion.

- Mais votre Grandeur, j'allais vous en parler. Je veux quitter la chevalerie pour vivre avec elle.

- C'est impossible. Une fois chevalier, on le reste jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure trop importante ne nous permette pas de continuer le combat.

- Mais….

- Je n'ai pas fini. Saga, tu as commis une erreur. Erreur qui va coûter la vie à tout le Sanctuaire si jamais cette situation continue. La fille que tu aimes porte ton enfant.

Je regardai le Pope avec des yeux ronds. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une seule fois.

- Cet enfant, s'il venait à naître, causerait la fin du Sanctuaire. Saga il faut que nous nous en débarrassions ainsi que de la mère.

- Mais ne peut-on pas tuer l'enfant et laisser Bérénice vivre?

- Non car je sais que tu continueras à la voir. Il faut détruire le mal en commençant par la racine. Demain matin, elle sera mise à mort.

Les chevaliers se retirèrent et je me retrouvai seul avec le Pope. Dans un élan de bonté, il me permit de passer cette nuit dans cette pièce à condition que je ne tente pas de faire échapper mon aimée. Bien entendu je promis de ne rien tenter, mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je m'approchai de la croix. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser le visage. Une décharge violente vint me secouer. Le Pope avait tout prévu. Je crois qu'il savait que je souhaiterais la sauver.

La nuit se passa entre mes tentatives pou la sauver et l'élaboration d'un plan pour le lendemain.

Le matin arriva vite. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le Pope ainsi que mes camarades chevaliers d'or arrivèrent. Mes amis avaient le visage fermé. Néanmoins ils ne montraient pas le moindre signe de vouloir m'aider. Deux d'entre eux furent désignés pour porter la croix à l'autel situé devant la grande statue d'Athéna à l'arrière du palais.

Je les voyais s'éloigner en procession. Le Pope fermait la marche. Il tenait entre ses mains le sceptre d'Athéna. Je voulais le suivre, mais un bouclier m'empêcha.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, le bouclier se dissipa. Je précipitai à travers le temple, courant à en perdre haleine. Je débouchai sur la terrasse extérieure au moment où le Pope planta le sceptre dans le cœur de Bérénice. Je vis le sang jaillir.

Quand j'arrivais à ses côtés, le Pope partait. Il ne semblait pas être écoeuré par l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Les autres chevaliers partirent également. Leur visage ne dégageait aucune émotion. Seul Mû me jeta un regard empli de compassion. Même mon frère se détourna de moi.

Je restai plusieurs jours prostrés devant l'autel, la serrant dans mes bras. Une rage folle commençait à emplir mon cœur. Je l'ai enterrée et je me suis enfermé dans mon temple, n'en sortant que très rarement. Ma réclusion dura plusieurs semaines. Le jour où j'en suis sorti, une aura de mort m'entourait. Mon cosmos, nourri par ma haine, avait atteint un niveau inégalable. Mes pas me menèrent droit au palais de cette ordure qui nous servait de Pope. Il était dans son bureau. À ma venue, il ne leva même pas la tête. Je savais qu'il savait que j'étais là. Il ne faisait que me provoquer.

Je donnai le premier coup. Une longue bataille commença. Tous les chevaliers présents dans le Sanctuaire affluèrent. Voir toutes ces personnes qui disaient être mes amis me mit encore plus en colère. Mes coups redoublèrent et le Pope finit par succomber. Passant sur son cadavre, je pris place sur son trône et regardai les autres d'un air dédaigneux. Personne ne chercha à s'opposer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi.

Le temps passa. Ma colère tomba aussi. Les autres semblaient s'être fait à ma nouvelle situation. Au départ je pensais alléger les règles pour montrer ma bonne foi. Mais un élément imprévu vint changer la donne. Un bébé a été découvert. Aioros me le présenta. La statue d'Athéna se mit à briller. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire : la déesse était parmi nous.

Ceci raviva mes blessures. Si mon enfant n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre, celui-ci ne l'aurait pas non plus déesse ou mortel. J'ai donc donné l'ordre de le tuer. Mais le chevalier du Sagittaire s'enfuit avec. Ceci causa sa mort et entraîna une longue période infernale au sein du Sanctuaire.

Vous connaissez la suite, comment elle a été sauvée, comment elle est venue remettre de l'ordre dans son Sanctuaire et comment elle a décidé de m'épargner malgré tout ce que j'avais fait.

Je posai ma plume. Un garde venait d'entrer. Il me lia les mains dans le dos et me conduisit devant le conseil divin qui devait décider de mon sort. Je tendis mon manuscrit à Athéna. Elle le lut à voix haute, puis ils se retirèrent pour prendre leur décision.

Ils revinrent une heure plus tard. Athéna s'approcha de moi et tendit un rouleau de papier devant moi. Elle m'ordonna de le lire. J'allais vivre. Les Dieux avaient estimé que vivre en souhaitant être mort était la meilleure punition possible. Bien sûr ils n'excusaient pas mon comportement. Par ailleurs mon rang de chevalier d'or me fut retiré. On me détacha et les Dieux s'éloignèrent, retournant dans l'Olympe.

Seule Athéna resta avec moi. Elle me guida dans mon nouvel appartement. Pendant le trajet, je me saisis de son sceptre. Je courus vers l'autel et d'un geste, je me plantai le sceptre dans le cœur. Je tournai la tête, un sourire satisfait flottait sur mes lèvres. Lorsque je rendis mon dernier soupir, j'étais enfin en paix.

FIN


End file.
